


In a Perfect World

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: Based on a prompt:"What if Oliver (being cut off from Queens billions) follows his true passion - photography, meets Felicity and they become THE internet famous family of the world?"Oliver fell in love with photography after he received his first camera at sixteen years old. Now, he spends his time alone, traveling around the world and capturing breathtaking moments- like the beautiful woman he meets on a beach one night.





	1. Hawaii

_[@iloveyourintimate](https://tmblr.co/mCiBTqbP5z6kcNFBqdEPLOg) said: Hi, Ellie! I don't know if you are taking promts but this idea is bugging me for eternity and I need to get it out! :D What if Oliver (being cut off from Queens billions) follows his true passion - photography, meets Felicity and they become THE internet famous family of the world? Maybe I've seen toooo many happy family pictures on insta because I keep imagining Queen family blog with 2 kids and a fluffy dog :DDD Ok, I've said it and now I feel better! Thank you! Have a great day! xoxo Ellie :D_

* * *

 

 

  


 

Weddings always made him feel nostalgic. And maybe even a little sad. A little jealous. They were also like an amusement park for a photographer. There was always so much to capture. So many moments and emotions.

Oliver Queen had dedicated his life to chasing those moments and emotions. Trapping them with a click of his camera and preserving them forever. 

He’d become fascinated with it ever since he was sixteen and his mother had bought him a camera for Christmas, hoping that he’d pick up a hobby that didn’t involve video games or girls. That night, he’d been playing around with the camera out of boredom and he’d caught his parents dancing in the kitchen. He took their picture, and his mother had cried when she saw it. It wasn’t until six months later that his mother told him what the photo meant to her. How she’d been feeling neglected by his father for years, but in that one picture, she could see the love Robert still had for her in his eyes. Ten years later, and she continued to tell people that it saved their marriage.

So...it was hard not to chase after that experience, to want to capture that for other people.

Ever since then, he’d become passionate about photography and using his eye and talent for it to make people feel the way he’d made his mother feel with that picture. 

It hung on the wall in the foyer of his family home, and remained a daily reminder of what he wanted to do. It pushed him to enroll in college, and he followed the idea all the way to Europe where he earned his Bachelor of Arts in photography.

With a more studied and trained knowledge, he’d set out to travel the world, drifting through various countries and finding work wherever it presented itself. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t lonely sometimes though, traveling around the world by himself and capturing meaningful moments for  _other_ people. Seeing waterfalls, mountaintops, northern lights, and various cultures...but not having anyone to experience it with.

He was feeling particularly lonely when he’d received a call from one his best friends in college, asking him to be the photographer at her wedding. He’d agreed to a last minute trip to Hawaii mostly out of love for Sara. She’d been his sanity and biggest cheerleader for four years. He also hadn’t seen his family in almost four months, and Sara was definitely one of his favorite homey feelings.

His flight came in just a few hours before the rehearsal dinner, which he’d been invited to as a guest, but he brought his camera anyway. The restaurant was right on the beach, and he decided to take his shoes off and walk through the sand, feeling a little nervous. 

He only knew two people at the wedding, after all. Sara, of course. And he remembered meeting her father Quentin once.

As he approached the restaurant, Oliver took in the setting sun and palm trees, a tropical and familiar view that never got old no matter where he was in the world. He could see that Sara’s guests were spread out on the second story patio of the restaurant, and he could already hear Sara coercing her friends to dance with her.

Oliver grinned, his nerves morphing to excitement. It’d been way too long since he’d last seen her. He glanced up at the crowd, using his hand to block the sunlight. “Get your ass up here, Queen!” Sara hollered, her head popping up over the railing, “I see you down there.” She smirked wickedly, and he was immediately familiar with the mood his friend was in. He was in for a night of  _trouble_.

“And hey,” Sara raised an eyebrow, “if you see my Maid of Honor down there, tell her to get her ass back to the party, too.”

Oliver frowned, having no idea who that would be or where he should be looking for her, but Sara was already gone, her voice carrying over the music as she shouted “I’m getting married!” and everyone started to cheer. 

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a walk around the first floor of the restaurant to look for a lonesome bridesmaid... so long as that task didn’t get him into even more trouble than Sara probably already had planned. The girl could out-drink him like a champ, but it never deterred him from keeping pace with her throughout college. Completely out of pride...and it never ended well. For him.

Just as he was opening the back door to the restaurant, he noticed her sitting on some rocks a few yards down the beach. Oliver hesitated in the door, debating if he should leave the woman be and pretend he never saw her, or if he should follow his friend’s orders and retrieve the missing Maid of Honor. 

With a sigh, he decided to at least check on her. The girl was clearly hiding, out of view from the balcony where the rehearsal dinner was.

She didn’t notice him as he approached, her eyes focused on the waves with a glass of wine in her hand. He paused, suddenly having second thoughts about interrupting her moment as she took sips of her drink, a distant look in her eyes, staring off into the sunset. 

He stopped to watch her, because she was beautiful... and then his photographer brain started to take over, noting the way her floral skirt was spread out around her, her crossed ankles, sun-kissed skin, and perfectly messy ponytail. The sun glinted off her glass perfectly, but it was the relaxed, earnest features of her face that had him lifting his camera. 

Once he took the photo, he approached slowly, waving when she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. “Hey,” Oliver smiled, “you must be the missing bridesmaid,” he said, pointing toward the restaurant.

The woman sighed, nodding, “I guess if Sara’s sending recruits, that probably means I should get back there, huh?” When she moved to stand up, Oliver offered his hand, easily helping her to her feet. She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart squeeze for a brief moment, struck by not only how pretty she was, but how genuine her disposition was. 

As far as first impressions went, he wasn’t sure he could ever remember feeling such an instant spark. “I’m Oliver,” he told her, his eyes darting between hers, unfamiliar with the need he suddenly felt to make sure she didn’t stop looking at him. “Sara and I went to college together.”

“I know,” she raised an eyebrow, “Sara’s told me plenty of stories about you. And I recognize how hot you are from the pictures,” her mouth dropped at her own words, her face turning red as she pulled her hand away from his just to wave it in front of her, “I mean I recognize you from pictures Sara has shown me. You’re obviously hot,” she cringed, her eyes slipping shut as she mumbled “oh my god, Felicity,” under her breath.

He grinned, absolutely amused. Charmed in a matter of seconds. “Felicity?”

“Hm?” she opened her eyes to look up at him, “oh!” she raised her eyebrows, “yes. Felicity. I’m Felicity.”

“Felicity,” he said it again, just because it sounded as beautiful as the woman in front of him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She nodded, giving him another polite smile, “nice to meet you, too.”

“You okay?” He asked next, tilting his head toward the party, and she understood what he meant.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “my ex boyfriend is a mutual friend of Sara’s. I told her it was okay to invite him, I mean, I wasn’t going to say no, you know? But,” she let out a deep breath, shaking her head, “exes and weddings and romantic beaches and alcohol...kind of a recipe for disaster.” She explained, glancing back at the sunset, “and the fact that I’m a single Maid of Honor...” She met his gaze, and her eyes widened, “and you really don’t need listen to me babble about my drama. I’m so sorry. I’d blame the wine, but I’ve only had two glasses, this is just...”

Oliver watched her, shaking his head to stop her apology. “Well, I don’t actually know many people here. Really just Sara, actually. So...if you need someone to hang out with tonight, or you, um...need someone to tell you not to sleep your ex boyfriend, I can totally be that guy.”

She laughed, biting her lip, “well, Sara was pretty excited when you told her you’d come, so I guess we should probably get up there.”

He waited for her to slip her shoes back on, and then he secured his camera strap over his shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets, falling in line next to Felicity as they walked back to the restaurant. “Sara has shown me some of your work... it’s beautiful. As much as she was excited to see you, I think she was just as excited that she got you to agree to shoot her wedding.”

Oliver lifted a shoulder, “thank you. I was just as happy that she asked me.” Felicity looked up at him, smiling, and he glanced over her features again, stealing another moment to recognize how gorgeous she was. When her eyes turned curious, he realized that his staring had gone on a bit too long, and he glanced away. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject, “I haven’t spoken with Sara in years, how did you two meet?”

“Oh, I worked in the IT department at her sister’s law firm. Nyssa worked there too, that’s actually how we all met. I kind of set them up,” she smirked proudly.

He raised an eyebrow as he met Felicity’s eyes again, “the Sara I remember was very against being set up. I tried...but she also didn’t need my help,” he chuckled.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “trust me, I know. Nyssa is just as stubborn. Which is why I had to do it without them noticing,” she whispered, tapping her index finger against her temple, “I’m pretty smart.”

Oliver laughed when she winked at him. “I can tell.” 

As they came up on the restaurant, Sara leaned over the railing again, drunker than she’d been just fifteen minutes earlier and making both of them nervous. She hung over the side, “finally!” Sara yelled down to them. “Ollie, you better get up here  _now_! I need to squeeze you!”

He grinned, remembering what a great hugger Sara Lance was when she wanted to be. “We’re coming, we’re coming,”

Sara narrowed her eyes, waving her drink at Felicity, “and my magically vanishing Maid of Honor, hey there.”

Felicity smiled guiltily, waving to Sara, “hello,” she answered sweetly, making Sara roll her eyes. Then Sara impatiently waved to the door, telling them to hurry up before she disappeared, turning back to her rehearsal dinner that was turning into a full-on party.

Coming through the door of the outdoor seating area, he was immediately tackled by Sara, forcing him to regain his balance and keep both of them on their feet. “I’m so happy you’re here!” She yelled in his ear, squeezing his neck a little too tightly.

He chuckled, “I’ve missed you buddy,” Oliver mumbled, hugging her back.

“Come on,” Sara said when she eventually let go, “I want you to meet Nyssa.”

Oliver glanced at Felicity, and Sara followed his gaze, raising her eyebrow at her friend. She took Felicity’s hand. “You can come too, and remind me to buy you a leash so I don’t lose you before I walk down the aisle tomorrow.”

Felicity groaned as she was pulled by Sara, who used her other hand to drag Oliver along by the shirt. 

He recognized Nyssa from pictures he’d seen over the years, but he hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting her.  _Pleasure_ probably wasn’t the right word though, and he was surprised to see how stiff the woman was. She almost seemed uncomfortable, and he wondered if it was wedding jitters. Nyssa held her shoulders back at all times, looking rigid and formal while Sara was wild and carefree. 

Yet it was obvious that the two of them were crazy about each other. 

After talking with the happy couple for a while, Oliver excused himself to get a drink, cocking his head to the side at Felicity in an invitation, and he was rewarded with the most stunning smile from her, which only made him smile back.

They both missed the look Sara and Nyssa shared. 

With his hand on Felicity’s lower back, he lead her to the bar, where he fidgeted with his camera as they waited for champagne. He hated crowds these days, since he’d become so accustomed to being alone. A crowd of  _unfamiliar_ people was much worse. Felicity passed him his drink, and he took it appreciatively. She gestured to the camera, “she’s getting her money’s worth, huh?”

He stared at her for a moment, confused, before he realized what she meant. “Oh,” Oliver shook his head, “Sara didn’t ask me to take pictures until tomorrow. And she’s not paying me,” he finished with a shrug.

“You bought a plane ticket to Hawaii and agreed to work for free, all for a friend that you haven’t seen in years?”

“Is that strange?” He asked, scrunching up his nose at her.

Felicity  _giggled_ , and the sound made him suddenly, and surprisingly, turned on... especially because she closed her eyes when she laughed, which was incredibly beautiful. Her hand found his, naturally squeezing his fingers as if she just needed something to hold on to. 

“It’s...” she looked up at him, something in her eyes making it impossible to look away. “It’s sweet. Pretty generous...if you’re as incredible as Sara says you are with that thing.”

He raised an eyebrow, and enjoyed watching her face turn red again. “And by thing I mean your camera.”

Oliver shrugged, finally glancing away. He felt like he had dozens of questions to ask, a million things scrolling through his head that he wanted to know about her. 

Figuring that he might as well start simple, he was about to ask for her last name when he noticed Sara’s father approaching, and he held his breath. Quentin Lance offered his hand and an awkward smile. And Oliver shook it, “Captain Lance,” he nodded, “it’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you with some clothes on, Mr. Queen.” He didn’t miss the way Felicity nearly choked on her drink, her eyebrows shooting up. But Quentin kept talking, waving over his other daughter who Oliver had also only seen in photos on Sara’s college dorm walls. “This is Laurel,” he mumbled as if he wanted to get the whole encounter over with.

The way Laurel beamed and shook Oliver’s hand made him realize that she’d probably put her father up to the introduction, since Sara hadn’t bothered. He knew that the sisters had a bit of a dramatic history when it came to the men in their lives but from his understanding, they were well on their way to growing out of it when Sara was in college. He imagined that it was a nonexistent issue now. “We never got the chance to meet, but Sara’s told me so much about you. I just had to meet the infamous Oliver Queen.”

He had to stop himself from flinching, because he hated the familiar tone of her voice. It was one he recognized instantly; a person impressed by his family name. His father’s successes, their wealth...the legacy he’d happily walked away from a long time ago.

Quentin sighed and walked away once the introductions were through, but Laurel remained. “I was sad we never got to meet back then. Sara always thought you were the greatest thing.” She leaned a little closer, “between you and me, I think she had a little crush on you,” Laurel whispered.

He laughed, glancing at Felicity, who seemed a little more stiff than she had before. “You were in law school, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded happily, pleased that he knew something about her. In reality, he wouldn’t have remembered that Sara’s sister was a lawyer if Felicity hadn’t mentioned working for her law firm earlier.

Oliver skimmed his way through a conversation with Laurel, feeling more and more uncomfortable that she hardly acknowledged Felicity’s presence and that Felicity seemed content not to engage, sitting beside him and sipping her drink as she watched the crowd.

As soon as Laurel walked away, he leaned toward Felicity, “okay, what was that?”

She made a face, an adorable wrinkle forming between her eyebrows as she pouted. “I don’t know,” she shrugged, “I love Sara, and I love Quentin,” Felicity shrugged again. “I’ve just never had much of a connection with Laurel.”

“Hm,” he answered, not willing to admit that he could already see the vast differences and understand why the two women wouldn’t seek each other out as friends. He’d only just met them, so he wasn’t about to voice it. Instead, he watched Felicity, analyzing her as she ran her finger around the rim of her champagne flute. 

“The more interesting question...” she hummed, grinning again as she looked up at him through her lashes. “Is when and how Sara’s dad saw you naked.”

Oliver huffed, “I wasn’t... I wasn’t  _naked_ ,” he explained. “It was finals week of our senior year, Sara and I stayed up all night studying. Captain Lance came to surprise her the next morning, and I was sleeping on her couch.”

“Naked?”

He shot her a look, “no, not naked. Shirtless.”

“Mm,” Felicity’s eyes dropped to his chest and then raised back to his, as if she was considering what that would look like. And...yeah, he was definitely getting turned on again. But he pushed any further thoughts out of his head, shaking it as he lifted his camera.

He took photos of the crowd, getting shots of them laughing and dancing and celebrating. And he tried not to notice the way Felicity watched him with interest, as if she admired his ability to find just the right moment.

To say that he was happy about Felicity’s company that night would have been an understatement. She stuck by his side, introducing him to the other guests. She laughed and asked questions and made the whole night much more bearable. She danced with him. Which he actually agreed to, not needing to be convinced, dragged, or begged like every other woman who had asked before.But more than anything, Oliver was happy to get to know her.

He also met Ray Palmer, who seemed like a nice enough guy. Smart enough for her. Kind enough for her. But not nearly passionate enough.

It became clear as he talked with Felicity...she craved adventure.

By the end of the night, he knew he was already falling.


	2. Somewhere Over Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity visits Oliver at his loft in California for a weekend.

Managing Oliver's social media presence had become somewhat of a hobby for Felicity.

She'd spent a year making him one of the most distinguished photographers in the country. And one with the biggest following on Instagram. She'd insisted that she needed his help after he asked her what Instagram was. Yet the world had no idea that she was the woman behind the curtain.

It made her happy to see his success. To see him getting the praise and recognition he deserved, that his talent was worthy of. Because of her knack for marketing, his photos hung in galleries all over the world, he'd won various awards and had at least two of his shots show up on magazine covers.

Ever since the wedding, she and Oliver had made an effort to make time for each other. He came home to Starling about a week after they met in Hawaii, and he'd taken her on a proper date. And the rest of the year followed with its ups and downs.

They learned from each other. Oliver learned how to fight for what he wanted rather than giving up when it got difficult and frustrating. And Felicity learned how to let things be, how to be spontaneous and not so worried about maintaining control. It was a side of herself she'd never really cared to examine. But meeting Oliver for weekend trips, traveling with him, the phone calls and the texting that never got old, the constant spark between them despite their distance...it was an adventure. 

One that she didn't wanted to end.

So, when he'd asked her to come visit him in California, she'd agreed without much hesitation, knowing that she had a long weekend and itching to explore more of his world with him. She was sold as soon as he mentioned a drive down the coast and making her dinner.

Overall, the majority of their relationship was over the phone. Late night phone calls and dedicated texting. It was hard to start that way, but talking to him came so naturally.

Somehow it always seemed like when they did see each other again, they'd pick up right where they left off. At the same time, it was changing. She'd come to know Oliver more and more over the course of the year. And she felt like he knew her better than anyone. So every time they reconnected, it felt a little different. Deeper. What they had was growing and strengthening every day. To the point where she couldn't stop herself from wondering if she was in love with him.

Felicity loved every minute she spent with him, and it was shocking how simple it was. Even when they disagreed, she didn't want to be with anyone else. Even when they argued, he made sure that she still knew how much he cared about her. Yet it wasn't easy by any means. Starting out with so much distance sometimes felt like they were doomed. Like they were fighting against the universe. Especially as he got busier.

With his success, came demand. And she had no idea if loving him was too hard. Or if she really had a choice in it anymore.

"Felicity," Oliver said from his spot at the stove, pulling her away from her thoughts. "Can you pass me the salt?"

It took her a moment to empty her mind and come back to the moment with him. But Felicity smiled and tossed it over the counter to him. Oliver winked, flipping the pan and adding just the right amount of salt. "What can I do to help?" She asked, biting her lip at how natural he was in the space, cooking with confidence. 

Oliver glanced at her over his shoulder, "you can tell me if you want white or red wine."

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "how is that helpful in making dinner?"

"Trust me," he smirked, "knowing that you're sitting here in my apartment, drinking wine and watching me cook, will be very helpful for me."

"Red," she answered, shaking her head as he pulled down a wine glass and filled it before sliding it in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure you don't want me to help with anything?"

"If you're busy cooking, how am I supposed to impress you?" He smiled, leaning over the counter to kiss her and making her heart flutter just like every other kiss. She wondered if that would ever stop feeling that  _good_. "I'm so happy you're here," Oliver whispered, sighing as he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Me too," she nodded, rubbing her nose against his.

His phone began to ring on the seat beside her, making them both jump, breaking them out of the little bubble that tended to form whenever they were together. Oliver frowned as she reached for it, handing it to him. "Hello?"

Finding her purse, Felicity fished out her own phone, scrolling through the notifications she'd ignored all weekend. Including dozens of messages from Sara, Nyssa, and Iris. She sighed, dropping it back into her bag, because dealing with all of their nosiness sounded like a much better use of her time on the plane ride home.

"No," she heard Oliver's sharp tone, making her look up at him. He met her eyes apologetically, then turned his back, grumbling into the phone, "absolutely not, Slade. I don't care. I can't." He pressed his hand to his forehead, visibly tense. Felicity moved towards him, running her hand down his back in a silent question. He just shook his head at her. "I have to go," Oliver mumbled to the person on the line, "I'm sorry I can't help." And then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Felicity asked, stepping closer.

"An old friend of mine," Oliver said lowly, "he wanted me to do him a favor." Felicity could sense that he felt bad for saying no. 

"Well, what did he ask?"

Oliver let out a deep breath, "Slade's an editor for Sports Illustrated. They're doing a shoot in La Jolla tonight and had the photographer cancel on them. He wants me to fill in."

"Oh," her eyebrows shot up. The media-centered side of her brain knew how huge that'd be for his career...to have his name attached to Sports Illustrated. But the weekend was for them...and she really wanted to be selfish; keep him locked up in the apartment all night. Their moments together were important. Rare, between his traveling and time zones screwing them up and her hectic and demanding work schedule. They found their moments, but it required a lot of effort, and that meant being selfish sometimes. Prioritizing each other over everything else when they needed to.

Looking up at Oliver, she could see that he was conflicted. "You want to do it, huh?"

He met her eyes, shaking his head. "No, not really. It's not about _wanting_ to...because trust me, I'd keep you here forever if that was an option." Her heart tightened, but Oliver kept talking, not even realizing the weight of his sentiment. Yet she knew he meant it. Oliver Queen was considering forever. With her. "I met Slade a few years ago when I was hiking in a jungle in Mali. I got a little lost and accidentally stumbled into hostile territory. Slade helped me get out, and I always said I'd repay him someday." Oliver sighed, "I just never thought _this_ would be the thing he asks me to do for him. He has very bad timing."

Cocking her head to the side, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think dinner on the beach sounds lovely."

Oliver huffed, "no. Felicity, you're here and I want to be with _you_."

"You will...after you help your friend."

"Felicity..."

" _Oliver_ ," she tightened her grip on him. "He needs your help. And the publicity wouldn't hurt, either. Come on, I can see how much it's bothering you. Besides, your heart is ridiculously huge," she teased, "it's one of the reasons that I-" Felicity stopped herself, watching as Oliver's jaw clenched, lifting his chin as he waited for the word she'd been about to throw around so easily. "That I care about you so much," she finished, not missing the way his face fell a little bit.

Their agreement was easy. Go with the flow. Take it day by day. But she wasn't sure she wanted that anymore. She wanted plans, and expectations, and conversations about the future. With Oliver's lifestyle, the way he lived in the moment, she wasn't sure she could have what she wanted with him anyway. It made her afraid to suggest any of that.

Sighing, Oliver pulled his phone back out, dialing Slade and putting it on speaker as they began packing up a dinner.

"Kid?"

She raised an eyebrow at the thick accent from the other end of the line.

"One hour," Oliver grumbled back. "That's it."

"That's about as much daylight as we'll have by the time you get your ass down here. Come on, then!"

"We'll be there soon."

"Ah," Slade crooned, "you're bringing the lady."

"Yes," Oliver snapped, "one hour. That's it."

"Just be careful, kid. Don't pour gasoline on the fire and all that." Felicity watched as Oliver paused, considering the words. And then he let out an annoyed huff, continuing his search for a cooler. "Thank you for doing this, Oliver."

After she changed into her bathing suit, insisting that she soak up as much California sun as possible, they were on their way out. Oliver carried the cooler and his camera bag, tossing a blanket over Felicity's head. She giggled, pulling it off and adjusting it over her shoulder.

She reached for his hand as they walked to his car, pretending for a moment that they did this every day.

Throughout the drive, Oliver told her more about his friendship with Slade. She asked what he'd meant about pouring gasoline on a fire, and Oliver reminded her that the photoshoot was with various Sports Illustrated swimsuit models. Apparently Slade thought bringing her would be asking for trouble.

When they got to the beach, Oliver was bombarded with questions about where to set things up, where the models should be posed, and how long until he'd be ready. He fielded the questions professionally, holding her hand and leading her to a spot a little ways down the beach, away from the madness.

She was introduced to Slade Wilson as Oliver laid out the blanket, and then he was waving them all off as politely as he could, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Woah," Felicity whistled as she watched the group of crew members jog back over to the hoard of models. "This...isn't exactly what I was picturing."

Oliver's eyes landed on hers, trying to read her as he asked, "do you want to go back to my place?" 

She bit her lip, knowing that if she said yes, he'd pick their stuff up and turn right back to his loft. But she didn't want to prove Slade Wilson right. She could sit quietly while Oliver hung around a bunch of models in bikinis. No problem. "No," she rubbed his arm, "I'll be fine here." Felicity wiggled out of her shorts, tossing them aside with her shirt quickly following, then she looked in her bag for her sunglasses.

Despite her words, Oliver didn't leave until she was comfortably laid out on the blanket, getting the last of the day's sunshine. She squinted up at him when he dropped to his knees by her head. "They're going to drag you over there pretty soon, you better get going."

"Don't care," he groaned, leaning down to kiss her. His hand slid over her stomach, fingers curling around her waist. She smiled into the kiss as he gripped the string of her orange suit. There were ten models down the beach that he was about to go take sexy pictures of, and he still managed to make her feel desirable and confident. "Okay," Oliver mumbled against her lips, "I'm going."

He gave her one more small, sweet kiss before he pulled back; a habit she'd noticed and absolutely adored. 

Felicity watched as he walked off, turning to smile and wave to her one more time. God, she had no idea if she'd ever figure out how he was simultaneously the sexiest and cutest man she'd ever met. She kept her eyes on him while he shook hands with some of the people, introduced himself to the models.

Then he got to work. Rolling his pants up, Oliver moved toward the ocean, setting his sights on the best angles, light, and positions. He always looked so focused when he worked, using a completely different part of his brain whenever he had that camera in his hands. His talent oozed out of him in spades. And usually it was sexy as hell to watch. She loved seeing the determination and passion in his eyes. But watching him chase around a group of models became unsettling in a matter of minutes.

She knew she wasn't being fair, that he was doing his job, that she'd been the one pushing him to come here. Logically, she understood all of that. But jealousy didn't have much weight with logic.

The fact that their relationship was still so up in the air wasn't helping her insecurity, either. She had no idea what he wanted long-term. Or if he wanted something substantial with her at all. Sure, he was always excited to see her. They were exclusive. She knew that whatever they were doing, Oliver wasn't seeing anyone else...but did he want something  _permanent_  with her? That the real question.

By the time they took a break and Oliver jogged back over to her, Felicity's spiral had gone a bit too close to the crazy side for her liking. Especially when her thoughts had been paired with his voice carrying, enthusiastic with his "nice, Helena!" and "that's beautiful, Isabel! One more time!" and "yes, McKenna, just like that! Perfect!"

He was a good photographer. She knew that his charm and energy behind the camera was just as important as his eye for a good shot. And it sounded like it was going really well. So when he came back to her, she tried her very best to not act weird.

Or, weirder than normal.

"Hey," he smiled as he plopped down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she squeaked, clearing her throat. "I'm good. Great." Oliver eyed her a bit, wiping the sweat from his brow. She shook her head at herself, closing her eyes. She should be proud of him. Supportive. Not cooking up reasons to run scared. No matter how intimidating the situation might be. "Going good?"

"Mm-hm," he hummed, catching her chin in his fingers. "Thirty more minutes," he sighed and kissed her. "Then I'm all yours."

"I thought you already were all mine," she teased.

Or, she thought she teased.

Her voice held a level of tension and doubt that she could hear even in her own voice. And Oliver stiffened a bit, making her wish she could take the words back and keep kissing him like it didn't happen. But Oliver pulled back to look at her.

"I am," his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, "just a little hot."

Oliver pressed his fingers against her forehead, feeling her temperature. "Did you put sunscreen on?" He asked.

Felicity scoffed, "the sun's barely up, this is the perfect time to get some color. I won't burn from just an hour here."

He gave her a look that questioned her reasoning, but he didn't argue. Instead, Oliver moved to the untouched cooler and pulled out a water bottle. He handed it to her, and when he sat back down, he was a little bit closer. "This is weird for you, isn't it?" He asked.

"Kind of," she answered honestly, sighing. "But I'm glad I came. I love watching you. You light up with so much energy every time. It's...really beautiful." And she meant it. Oliver came alive when he had his camera in hand. It was one of her favorite things in the world. She didn't just help him with his social media presence because they were seeing each other, she did it because she believed in his work. His art.

When he had to leave again, Felicity chose not to torture herself this time.

As much as she loved seeing him in action, she didn't need all those stupid doubts running rampant. So she chose to put her headphones in and pull her ball cap over her eyes.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but she felt hazy when she opened her eyes again, realizing that she'd nodded off.

"Hey," Oliver's voice was just outside her ear, and she felt his lips brush over her cheek. "Wake up,"

"I'm awake," she yawned.

His chuckle was as light and gorgeous as the breeze coming from the sea. She shivered, squinting an eye open to look at him. "Hungry?" He asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hauled her up with him, pulling her into his lap and leaning back.

Felicity stared up at him as he reached for the cooler, pulling out the food and wine. With the sun almost set, it was getting cooler, and she nestled into his arms a little more, hiding against his chest when the wind picked up. He grinned down at her, "you live in Starling, I'm surprised a little California wind is cold for you." 

"Don't tease," she mumbled, curling into him further.

Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I put your sweater in your bag if you want it."

Looking up at him, Felicity couldn't help but wonder how she'd managed to catch his eye at Sara's wedding. How, despite the impossible likelihood that a guy like him would meet a stranger and pursue her, that was exactly what had happened. He ignored the obstacles, the distance. He'd wanted her anyway. And Felicity truly had no idea how she'd kept his attention for nearly a year. 

"Uh-oh," Oliver broke her out of her thoughts, and she tilted her head away from the waves to look up at him. "What's that face about?"

"What face?" Felicity frowned. "No face. Just...my face."

"No, no, no," he sighed, tightening his arms around her. "I know that look. It's the same one you had on your face when I told you I wanted to take you on a date. And this," he tapped his finger gently to her eyebrow, "this little crease you get when you're thinking too hard? It's adorable, don't get me wrong. But I thought your face was going to get stuck like that when I introduced you to my mom and sister," he smirked at her. "Tell me what's bothering you, Felicity."

Pulling her lips to the side, she took a deep breath, "it's just...is this how it'll always be? Frolicking around on beaches with a bunch of models?" She scrunched up her nose, "I mean, I'm proud of you...but I'm not a robot. It's hard not to feel...something."

"Jealous?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She squirmed under the look he gave her, "yeah, I guess. I know I'm not your girlfriend, but...is that so wrong? That it's not the best feeling seeing you surrounded by Sports Illustrated models?"

"The only reason you're not my girlfriend is because I didn't think you were ready. I don't want to freak you out, or scare you off, Felicity. You're having fun with me, we're clear about how much we care about each other, how willing we are to make time to be in each other's lives...and I'm okay with leaving it at that for as long as you want to."

Felicity twisted in his arms, adjusting so that she could look him straight in the eye. "So...what do _you_ want?" 

"To be honest...any part of you I can have works for me. I think of you as my girlfriend, anyway, even if you don't," he poked her side teasingly, making her smile. "You basically already are, and we both know it. I understand that putting labels on things, making a commitment to each other, out loud, is kind of our next step here. I've been ready for that for a long time. Pretty much since the wedding, I've known that I don't want anyone else."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed, "it took me a month just to get you to admit that you liked me. I wasn't going to push it."

"Well..." Felicity sighed, chewing on her lip as she glanced away from him. "I definitely more than like you," she muttered under her breath.

He stared at her for a long moment, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Oliver leaned over, pulling her against his chest. "I didn't quite hear you, could you say that one more time?" She giggled as he buried his face in her neck, pecking ticklish kisses down her throat. As she sobered, he pulled back and shook his head at her. "Do you see what I mean? Even when you're trying to tell me you love me..." her eyes widened at the casual mention of the word that scared her. She always told herself that the feeling in her chest wasn't love. Couldn't be. How could she love a man she'd only spent a handful of weeks with? If she wasn't counting all of the phone calls, texts, and video chats. "I get 'more than like,'" Oliver sighed as if it bothered him, but he was smiling down at her. 

"Fine," she grinned back, "maybe I'm not the best at expressing my emotions."

He leveled her with a 'no duh' look that made her laugh. "So, if I did call you my girlfriend, you know, when Thea asks or Sara hounds me about you...that wouldn't bother you?" She bit her lip, shaking her head no. Oliver hummed, "well, okay then. Good to know. I'll keep that information in mind and get back to you when I have an appropriate response."

Felicity shoved him, "are you making fun of me!? First of all, I've never said that. Second of all, bite me, Queen. And third of all, you said it yourself...I basically already am your girlfriend."

"Mm-hm," he sang, lifting her hand up so he could kiss her fingers before nipping at them playfully. She watched his face; the small pull of a smile at the corner of his lips, the joy just under the surface of his eyes. He looked out at the water, taking a deep breath and relaxing into her. 

God, he was perfect. In so many different ways.

Feeling her eyes on him, Oliver looked down at her. She swore, the world would be a better place if everyone had someone to look at them like Oliver Queen looked at her. Like she was the most important thing to him, and the rest of the world didn't even matter. Felicity could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he held her. Even before he opened his mouth to say it.

"I love you, Felicity."

She'd imagined him saying those words a million times. Daydreams. Yet she had somehow been equally desperate and terrified to hear them. In that moment though, there was nothing scary about it. His eyes held promises that it'd all be okay and his arms offered protection. "I love you, too." She whispered the words she'd known were true since the night she met him. Deep down, she'd always known. It was impossible not to fall in love with him.

When he kissed her, she could feel the affirmation of their words. He pushed her back, laying her down on the blanket and pressing his body against hers. And she was suddenly very frustrated that they were in public.

"I think you need to cool down, Queen," she sighed into his mouth, feeling his hand sneak around to her ass, squeezing it gently.

"Okay," she felt him smile, and then he and his warm body were gone. She yelped at the abrupt absence, whining as she opened her eyes. Oliver got to his feet, brushing himself off and taking a quick glance around the beach before he bent down to pick her up. In one swift movement, he had her strewn over his shoulder. "Let's go for a swim," Oliver softly swatted her ass. 

"No!" She squealed, "Oliver, don't!" He kept walking, laughing as she wiggled. "Oliver," she whined, trying a different approach. "I'm cold,"

"The water is warmer than the air, baby." He replied.

It wasn't until he tossed her in that she believed him. Still, she screamed, pulling on his arm and dragging him in with her as soon as she resurfaced. Oliver ignored her splashing, catching her by the waist when she tried to swim away. He pulled her against him, smiling while she giggled. Her legs and arms wrapped around him, quieting as the waves gently rocked them. Felicity kissed along his shoulder and up his neck, her fingers combing through his hair. "I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow," she breathed.

"Then don't," he answered. "Or, let me come with you. I can come back to Starling, or we could go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Just the two of us."

Picking her head up from his shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at him, "did you book a gig with Sports Illustrated International or something? Are you trying to drag me along for the follow-up shoot with all the beautiful Brazilian models?"

He rolled his eyes, "no." Oliver shook his head, "I was thinking more like Costa Rica. Somewhere neither of us have been."

"I'd have to call my boss." She wasn't saying no. And his eyes lit up a bit as he realized it. "Ask for some time off..."

"You're serious?" He urged, his eyebrows raising and his hands gripping her hips tighter.

"Maybe it's time to stop going with the flow," she whispered, "I'm very serious when it comes to how I feel about you, Oliver."

"Then let's go," he smiled, his whole face smoothing into joy.

"I'll go anywhere with you."

* * *

 "I can't believe we're really doing this."

"Adventure, Felicity." Oliver spoke lowly into her ear, reaching from his seat to hers, finding her hand to hold.

"I don't know anything about Costa Rica," she realized, her eyes widening. "I mean, shouldn't we at least do some research before taking a trip? Planning."

"That ruins the _adventure_ part, honey."

"We don't even know where we're going to stay." Oh yes, she was starting to panic.

"Hey," Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek. "You're going to be perfectly fine," he promised. "You'll be with me. If you think I'm impressive with a camera, you should see what I can to with a travel map in my hands."

Rolling her eyes, Felicity took a deep breath. "And you cook," she grumbled, "perfect is overrated. Show me some flaws here, Queen."

"Well, I met this girl a year ago. And I've basically wanted to marry her ever since, but for some reason it hasn't happened."

She took another deep breath, letting his eyes work their magic on her nerves, calming them. Felicity let out a soft chuckle, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his. "You're crazy...and I'm just as crazy for agreeing to all of this," she groaned. "But if you propose, I'll kill you."

"At least tell me you're excited," he whispered back.

Felicity opened her eyes to look at him. "To explore the world with you? Of course I am."

He kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her nose, listening to his happy hum. He was distracting her, she knew it and she let him.

Just as the flight attendants were asking them to put their electronics away to prepare for takeoff, Felicity's phone chimed loudly from her lap. Frowning, she glanced down at it.

She'd created a code that recognized Oliver's name whenever he was mentioned in the media and the alert she'd set for it was distinct. It had only happened a handful of times, but she wanted to be the first to know when Oliver was being talked about.

"Oh no," her heart sank as she read the headline of some raunchy gossip site. The kind of website that was popular from Starling to Central City.

_Oliver Queen's Steamy Hookup in La Jolla with Tech Entrepreneur, Felicity Smoak._

"What is it?" Oliver asked, resting his chin on her shoulder to see the screen. Felicity scrolled down through the photographic evidence of said headline. A series of shots from when Oliver had woken her up on the beach through the moment things had started getting a little X-rated in the water...

Luckily the pictures were blurred out, but Oliver had definitely pulled her top down once they'd realized they were alone on the beach. Or, when they'd thought they were.

"What the hell?" Oliver grabbed the phone from her hand, his face getting red with anger. He stared at one particularly risque shot that didn't leave much to the imagination; her face hidden in his neck, his arm shoved between their bodies, his hand just below the water as he held her up. And it was pretty obvious what he was doing. Where he was touching her. "What the _hell_?" He snapped again, louder this time. 

Felicity froze, certain that she'd barely seen him get mad. And he was furious, gripping her phone a little too tight. "Sir?" The flight attendant approached hesitantly, "we can't take off until you put your phone away."

The glare Oliver gave him was murderous, and he instinctively took a step away. "Oliver," Felicity hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling her phone out of his hand. She shoved it into her purse and smiled apologetically at the attendant. As he rolled his eyes and walked away, she turned her gaze on her boyfriend, "I know that the world knowing about us isn't something we've talked about, but you need to calm down."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't give a damn about that, Felicity." Oliver clenched his jaw, gritting through his teeth, "someone took those pictures of you. And you're naked!"

"Yeah...I'm not exactly cool with that, either. I didn't even know we were important enough to have creepy paparazzi following us."

"They were probably there for the Sports Illustrated shoot," Oliver growled.

"Come on," Felicity nudged him, "at least I look pretty good," she tried to joke. And was rewarded with a sharp glare. Felicity put her hand on his face. "Oliver, there's nothing we can do about it right now."

"Like hell," he grumbled, "as soon as we're in the air, I'm going to make sure those photos get taken down." Sighing, Felicity leaned back into her seat. His eyes followed her, "what?"

She looked up at him, "nothing."

"Felicity."

"It's just...I feel...kind of relieved in a way, you know, that at least it's out there now." When he huffed and looked away, she pulled his face back towards her. "Our relationship is out there now. I mean _us_ , not...my body parts."

Oliver sighed, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. He kissed her temple as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Leaning in, he held his phone up and snapped a quick picture of them; one where she looked tired and ready for a long plane ride, but happy. And he was closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to her skin, his other hand cradling her head against him, holding her there like it was where she belonged. 

Felicity glanced up at him as he observed the photo, "what was that for?"

"That Instagram thing," he mumbled, smiling at the picture. "I have no problem telling the world we're together, Felicity. I'd just prefer that your breasts on the cover of tabloids not be the way we do it."

She nodded her agreement, tucking her legs up onto the seat and cuddling against his shoulder. She hugged his arm and closed her eyes, hearing him sigh. Then his hand moved to her knee, his thumb rubbing in slow circles. "I'm always going to protect you," he said into her hair, "you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Felicity sighed, kissing his shoulder. "I know that."


	3. From Starling to Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take a trip to Nevada for the holidays, but things don't go according to plan.

Also using this for  _Arrow Out of Context[Part 3](http://smoaking-greenarrow.tumblr.com/post/178064640079/arrow-out-of-context-sentence-prompts-part-three) _ because I couldn’t resist ;)

_“You hurt her, they’ll never find your body.”_

* * *

 

A road trip on Oliver's motorcycle was really not their smartest plan.

Spending most of the day uncomfortable, queasy, and tired would take a toll on any couple. Add in the unexpected rainstorm that forced them to sit in a diner for an hour, and the fact that Oliver would be meeting her mother, and Felicity was at the end of her rope. The storm put them behind schedule, and it was already late, so she called her mom to let her know that they wouldn't arrive until the following morning.

Donna Smoak fussed over her daughter, not upset that she'd be late, but worried that she and Oliver needed some rest. And she wasn't wrong at all. Her boyfriend looked like he felt as exhausted as she did. Once she hung up with her mom, Felicity made her way back to the booth, ignoring her side of the table and nudging in to sit beside him. Oliver just chuckled tiredly, sliding in and wrapping an arm around her. He pulled her cup of coffee across the table, moving it so she could reach. "Thank you," she sighed, snuggling into his shoulder.

They'd bickered most of the trip; everything from what music to play, to which route to take, to him meeting her mom. She was nervous about it, which was clearly making him nervous, too. "I know she's going to love you," Felicity mumbled, kissing his shoulder. "It's just that...well, you've spoken to my mom on the phone. We're just so different. It hasn’t always been great between us."

"Felicity," he let out a deep breath. "I understand that. And I don't mean for this to sound rude, but..." Oliver hesitated, as if he didn't want to make the trip worse than it already was. "I guess I just don't see why that has you so freaked out. What does it have to do with _me_?"

After taking a moment to think about it, she shrugged. "Nothing. Not really, I guess. It's not even you. I just know how my mom can be."

"Please, honey," he whispered back, taking her hand where it sat in her lap and twisting his fingers through hers. She filled in what he meant. He needed more than that.

"She doesn't trust men very easily, and for good reason," Felicity explained. "After my dad left, she had all these lectures about how men lie and all they'll do is break my heart." Felicity hesitated, caressing his hand with her thumb. "She's been good about us so far, but I guess I'm just worried that if she meets you in person, she'll compare you to him. And you're so far from being that kind of man. I know that. I just want _her_ to know it too, you know? What we have is  _good_. It's healthy, and it's..." Felicity let out a huff of air, "it's pretty damn perfect," she finished, meeting Oliver's eyes and seeing the smile behind them. "She's never liked any of my boyfriends before. I need her to understand how I feel about you. I want her to see that this is real."

Oliver watched her for a long moment, his eyes softening. "Is that why you've waited over a year to introduce me? Because you wanted to make sure it was real between us?"

"I guess so," Felicity answered lowly, lifting a shoulder. "I just want her to know how serious I am about you."

"Baby, I think she knows. She calls me for cooking tips. I'm domestic as hell."

With a snort, Felicity playfully smacked his chest. "She only did that a few times."

"True," he laughed too, "but she does call me sometimes, just to talk about you."

Felicity picked her head up to look at him, her eyes narrowing. "She does?"

"Mm-hm," Oliver smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Donna knows how much I love you, Felicity. And I think she knows, just as well as you do, that I would never hurt you."

"Well," Felicity squirmed a little bit, "what does she say about me?"

"Nothing but praises," Oliver assured, "she's proud of you." As he looked into her eyes, Felicity realized that she'd never felt more understood. "Even if I haven't officially met her yet, I can promise you that your mom wants nothing more than for you to be happy, Felicity. She doesn't think less of you because you fell in love." Felicity blinked back the sting of tears at his words, knowing that he was hitting the nail on the head about why she was so anxious. "Besides," Oliver squeezed her shoulder, winking down at her. "If she wants someone to talk to about how wonderful you are, it shouldn't come as a shock that I'm easily willing to do that."

Felicity shook her head, grinning. "I'm not sure how I feel about you and my mom becoming best friends..."

"You're my best friend," he assured, rubbing her back. "I'm just saying that I don't think you need to stress about this."

"I know," Felicity sighed, dropping her head back to his shoulder. "Just please don't hold it against me when she shamelessly tells you what beautiful babies we'd make together. I've already heard it enough." Oliver choked a bit, clearing his throat and reaching for his coffee cup. Felicity bit her lip, "sorry, I know that's kind of..." _too much, too soon?_ "We really, really, really do not need my _mom_ to spark that conversation."

"Oh, don't worry. The glass on that one's already been broken. She let me know that she's hoping for at least a couple grand babies."

"No," Felicity's mouth dropped a bit. Then she groaned, covering her eyes. "She _didn't_."

"Hey," Oliver chuckled, pulling her hand away from her face. "I'm still here, aren't I? I don't scare that easily."

Beyond embarrassed, Felicity shifted under his arm, nudging back to look at him. "My mother talked to you about potential future children. When  _we_ haven’t even gotten there. I'm going to kill her."

Oliver laughed again, "it's okay, Felicity. I shut it down pretty quick. It'd be a little weird if I discussed that with your mother before you...but I mean, while we're on the topic..."

"Oliver..."

"What? Don't you think it's at least something we should talk about? Know that we're on the same page here? If we're serious about this, shouldn't we at least be sure that we want the same things...moving forward?"

"Now? You want to talk about making babies... _now_? Here?"

He cringed a bit, "well, you make it seem like this won't be an easy conversation. I mean...you do—" he fidgeted, growing uncomfortable. But ultimately decided to go with bluntness. "You want kids, I mean, at least _one_ kid...right?"

Felicity shrugged, "well, yeah. Not anytime soon. But someday...sure."

Oliver smiled, "okay. I'm not suggesting we work on that right now, Felicity. Someday is more than fine with me."

She nodded once, straightening her shoulders. "Good. But while we're at it...along those lines, um...there is something I should tell you though, since we're already doing this whole conversation in a dusty diner," she hesitated, giving him a look.

He scratched his fingers over her back, his eyes apologetic. The motorcycle had been _his_ idea. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath in, Felicity blew the words out. "I don't want to get married."

His eyes shifted for a moment, processing. And then he cocked his head to the side, "what do you mean?"

"I mean...I love the idea of being with you long-term. I'd like to be a mom someday. But I have no interest in being anyone's wife."

Oliver stayed quiet for another moment, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. "Why not?"

Felicity bit her lip, turning her body to face him. She glanced over his expression, trying to read if he was angry. He really just seemed confused. But that irritated her a little...he knew everything about what her mom had gone through. She wasn't sure why this little, meaningless detail would surprise him. "It's not a big deal, Oliver. I just don't see the point in it. I want a life with you. Getting married won't change that. It wouldn't affect how we treat each other, how much we love each other, or what we do with that life."

"But you don't want to marry me? Like, not ever?"

She shook her head no, pursing her lips together. He looked like he didn't know what to make of it. She'd never gotten the impression that marriage was important to Oliver. Never heard him talk about it or mention that he wanted it. But it hurt that he seemed disappointed. She really shouldn't have started this here. Definitely not now. "It's not just you. I don’t want to marry _anyone_.” Oliver nodded, glancing away while he thought. “Is that... Does that change things? Between us, I mean?"

Glancing back up at her, his eyes looked a little sad. And she didn't miss the way he hesitated for the smallest moment before shaking his head. "No, of course not, Felicity." He bent down to press a quick kiss against her lips. "I love you. I want you."

"But you're upset."

"I'm not upset," he gave her a slight smile, and another kiss. "I just...kind of imagined that I'd get married someday, that's all. But it's not nearly as important as having you in my life. So we don't have to," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry to just drop that on you." She really did feel like a jerk. Marriage was important to plenty of people. She just wasn't one of them. And she didn't think Oliver was either. 

"It's okay," he smiled again, and Felicity sighed. She could tell that he was trying to adjust his opinion on the subject, still working through it in his head, so she thought it best to let it go. Even though it was obvious that he was disappointed, and she hated that.

Her phone ringing was a precious blessing of an interruption. This time, she didn't bother getting up to answer it, but she did smile when she saw John Diggle's name appear on her screen. "Well hey there, stranger," she greeted her friend, taking Oliver's hand again.

"Felicity Smoak." Dig clipped, "I've been waiting five whole minutes for you to call me. I got a text from your mother saying you wouldn't be at her place until tomorrow."

"Uh huh," she smiled, "we're still in your neck of the woods."

"I know," John answered, "which brings me back to...why the hell haven't you called me yet?"

"We didn't want to impose," she winked at Oliver, knowing where John was going with this.

Spending a night at the Diggle residence was surely better than a hotel; warm showers, a home-cooked meal, a comfortable guest bed, and of course visiting her two favorite tiny humans also known as Sara and JJ Diggle.

John scoffed, "impose my ass. When will you be here?"

"Hm," Felicity sighed, looking out the window. "The rain should be letting up soon, then we'll be on our way."

Once she hung up the phone with Dig, she explained to Oliver that they had a place to crash, and then they finished their coffee and got back on the road. The Diggle residence was still an hour north, getting them just a little bit closer to home. But the drive in the morning would still be hell.

She and Oliver groaned when they finally pulled into John and Lyla's drive. She climbed off the bike, giving it a good scowl before she wrapped an arm around Oliver's waist. They grabbed their bags from the back of the motorcycle and started walking towards the door. "You should know," she pondered, "I'm never going to want to ride on that thing again."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her. "You'll forget all about how much this trip sucked eventually. Besides," he dipped his head down to whisper, "you have plenty of good memories on the back of my bike."

"Mmm," she closed her eyes, remembering the less stressful rides; her arms and legs wrapped around him. But that had turned from sexy to uncomfortable after a few hours. "You're going to need to give me a few reminders."

He chuckled as they reached the door, and Felicity pushed it open. Sometimes home felt more like the Diggle's house than her own. And she remembered exactly why that was, as soon as she and Oliver stepped inside.

Their place looked like Christmas threw up on it. Lyla's love for the holiday had been passed down to both of her kids. And the Diggle family celebrated Christmas like no other. The smell of baking gingerbread hit their noses. And Felicity's favorite sound echoed down the hall; two tiny pairs of feet barreling through the house, paired with excited squeals of 'Aunt Licity!"

"Hey!" She greeted, kneeling down despite her aching muscles as Sara launched herself into her arms first, but JJ wasn't far behind, waddling into the hug happily. "How are you guys?"

"Good," Sara pulled back to grin, showing off her missing tooth. "It fell out _today_! Mom said Santa gives special presents to kids who lose teeth the day before Christmas."

"Mhm," Felicity nodded as if she was fully aware of this news. The reality was more that she was familiar with Lyla's whim and the way the woman took any opportunity to make something special. "But only if those kids are nice to their baby brothers and sisters." She poked JJ's belly, "has Sis been nice to you, buddy?"

JJ giggled, shaking his head no, and Felicity feigned surprise. "Well I just don't believe it! You have the best sister ever." JJ laughed again, nodding this time.

"Aunt Licity," Sara whispered, staring up at Oliver over Felicity's shoulder. "Your boyfriend is very, very, very tall. Like a tree."

Felicity smirked, glancing up at him, too. Oliver seemed a little hesitant, not used to kids since Thea was the youngest in their family and she was practically an adult. "I do love trees," she hummed.

"Do you climb them?" Sara asked, making Felicity choke back a laugh. Oliver was a bit more composed, but she could see that he was fighting a grin.

"Sometimes I do," Felicity nodded, looking at Sara and ignoring Oliver's snort in the background.

"There's a tree in the backyard I like to climb. I can show you tomorrow once the sun comes up."

"Of course, Sara." Felicity smiled, nodding along. "Where are Daddy and Mommy?"

"In the kitchen making cookies. Momma said she had to make your favorite gingerbread men." Sara took her hand, pulling her down the hallway towards the wonderful smells. "Come on!"

Waving Oliver along, Felicity grinned as she watched him hovering over JJ, letting the toddler waddle along as fast as he could, trying to keep up with his big sister. "She's here, she's here, she's here!" Sara announced as they rounded the kitchen. Lyla and John looked up from their work; ingredients and cookie sheets on the counter.

"Hey, baby girl!" Dig boomed, taking his oven mitts off and pulling Felicity into a hug. Lyla smiled widely as she waited her turn, giving Felicity a good squeeze, too. 

"And this must be Oliver," Lyla glanced up at the doorway.

"It is," Felicity turned towards her boyfriend, ready to introduce them. Instead, she was a little surprised to see him standing there with JJ in his arms.

Oliver smiled while the toddler examined his face. JJ's tiny hands poked at the slight beard on Oliver's jaw. "His legs got tired from the walk. It's a long hallway," Oliver explained, making them all laugh.

"Can't say my kids are shy," Lyla chuckled as she took JJ from Oliver. Felicity bit her lip, her heart still whirling a bit at seeing Oliver so natural with a kid in his arms. It added weight to their conversation earlier, making the idea of him being a father someday a little more _vivid_. And she liked the picture. A lot. "Oliver," Lyla filled in awkwardly when Felicity continued to stare. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lyla."

"Right!" Felicity snapped out of it, "Oliver, Lyla and John Diggle."

"It's nice to meet you too," Oliver shook both of their hands. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise," Diggle nodded, and Felicity bit her lip, swearing that her friend was puffing out his chest a bit. "Felicity's pretty crazy about you," he offered, making her cheeks turn red as he casually aired out her feelings to the room.

Meeting her eyes, Oliver winked. "It's mutual."

"Good," John shifted, all of that soldier intimidation in his stance as he faced Oliver. "You hurt her, they'll never find your body," he said lowly, leaning towards Oliver with a firm handshake. He was probably hoping she and Lyla couldn't hear. But he was mistaken. Felicity immediately smacked his arm while Lyla swatted him with a dish towel and a sharp 'Johnny!'

John Diggle had scared away plenty of boys in Felicity's life. And for the most part, she was glad he was so overprotective. He steered away a few sleazy creeps when she was a teenager. It'd made her so mad back then, but now, all she could see was humor, even though John's voice held a hint of a promise. She knew the man he was, and that he'd love Oliver. She also knew her boyfriend like the back of her hand, and knew that he wasn't one to run scared.

Being the man that he was, Oliver simply smiled at John, shaking his hand with matched strength.

"Aunt Licity," Sara shuffled over, rubbing her eyes. "Will you read me a story?"

Felicity's heart melted a bit, leaning down and picking the little girl up. She kissed her cheek, holding on to her in a tight hug as Sara wrapped her arms around her neck. "Of course I will," she mumbled.

"Here," Lyla smiled, passing JJ back to Oliver. "Take 'em both,"

JJ settled his head on Oliver's shoulder with a sigh, his hands and feet dangling as if being carried by Oliver Queen was a comfortable, every day occurrence, rather than a man he'd just met ten minutes ago. Oliver smiled, meeting Felicity's eyes while he rubbed JJ's back. She took in a deep breath, keeping her eyes on him as he rocked a bit. Watching him made her wonder if she'd really mind starting that whole kids thing sooner rather than later...and she was a little uncomfortable with that realization.

"Following you," Oliver gestured, raising an eyebrow, and Felicity knew that he could see exactly what she was thinking.

After letting the kids say goodnight to their parents, Felicity led the way with Sara in her arms. Oliver and JJ followed behind as they headed up the stairs. When they reached Sara's room, the girl wiggled to get down, immediately running to her bookshelf and picking up _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. She brought it back over as Felicity laid back in Sara's bed, making room. 

Oliver settled into the chair beside Sara's bed, adjusting JJ so he could see the pages while Sara crawled under the covers, making herself comfortable. Felicity gave Oliver one more glance before she started to read the story. She was satisfied that JJ's eyes were already heavy, fighting sleep with his head on Oliver's chest while the man rocked back in the chair.

Sara wasn't as tired, but Felicity yawned her way through a second reading of the book, and then the girl decided she was ready to close her eyes. The nightlight went on, blankets pulled up to her chin, and then Felicity kissed her forehead and promised to see her in the morning.

JJ's room was right next door, and Felicity led Oliver there, where they tucked his sleeping little form into his dinosaur covered sheets. Felicity flipped on his nightlight too, knowing that JJ wasn't quite done with the late night pee interruptions. Oliver shook his head and smiled while Felicity grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the room and closing the door halfway. She smirked up at him, "you're looking at the reigning favorite babysitter right here. My stats are untouchable."

He pulled her closer, guiding her hand around his back until her chest was pressed to his. "Mm," he agreed, "they clearly love you."

Felicity shrugged, smiling like a fool because it'd been a while since she'd seen the kids. She'd forgotten how good it felt to let them turn her to mush. 

They made their way towards the stairs, while Felicity wished she could ask John and Lyla about everything they'd been up to, but she also felt like she was dead on her feet. And as they took the steps, it was like every muscle in her body was screaming in disagreement, begging to be left alone. She had no idea why she thought being on a motorcycle for so long would be fine.

Oliver's fingers found her shoulders, massaging as he walked slowly down the steps behind her. When she paused in the middle of the staircase to groan and lead back against him, Oliver bent down, putting his lips outside her ear. "I'll give you a real massage as soon as we get to bed."

She closed her eyes, letting her head relax against his chest. "A real one?"

"Full body."

Felicity snorted, "I'd be asleep in thirty seconds."

"Mm," Oliver kissed her ear, "I have a feeling you wouldn't."

"Come on," she groaned, "let's go see if John and Lyla need any help first."

The kitchen was a little less messy than it was when they'd left. The cookies were in the oven, and the Diggles were moving around each other, no need for words as they easily worked in the space.

"Hi," Lyla smiled when she saw them. She glanced at the clock, and then frowned, narrowing her eyes at Felicity. "Twenty minutes...Sara's asleep?"

"Yup," Felicity nodded.

"I should have you on bedtime duty all the time," Lyla grumbled. "It takes me twenty minutes just to get her to lay down."

"It's all in the bribes," Felicity shrugged. "I told her we could read the book twice if she laid still. Once she settles down, she's out like a light."

Lyla laughed, "seriously, can't I hire you as a full-time nanny or something?"

John huffed, tossing a towel at Lyla, "I thought that's what I was here for."

"Aw Johnny, no," Lyla teased back. "You're just the pretty face."

As John gave her a playful glare, their laughter faded and Felicity covered her mouth with a yawn. 

"Your mom called again," John grinned, "change of plans. She'll be here bright and early."

"She will?" Felicity perked up, "you mean no three hour motorcycle ride?"

"Nope," Dig chuckled, "I figured you guys wouldn't mind a Diggle Christmas, and your mom was more than happy to _not_ cook. She did say she'd bring latkes and a menorah though so this should be an interesting holiday."

"Oh, you're a life saver," Felicity groaned, relief flooding her as she squeezed Oliver's hand. He looked tired, but pleased as he thanked John and Lyla. After working out a few morning details about cooking, where everyone would sleep, and when John's parents would be arriving, they were all given their pre-Christmas assignments from Lyla. Oliver was on Santa duty while Felicity was told to get the cookies out of the oven and ready for decorating tomorrow.

Once John and Lyla were out of sight, intent on getting the house in order, Oliver looked down at her, his expression confused, and he whispered "what's Santa duty?"

Felicity laughed, pulling him towards the pantry. She pointed up to the top shelf, and Oliver pulled down the box of cookies hidden up there. "These," she shook them in front of him with a wink, "are Santa's favorite cookies. Really, they're Dig's, but the kids haven't made the connection yet."

Chuckling, Oliver followed closely behind her while she searched through the cupboard for a festive-themed plate. Then she carefully arranged four cookies and instructed Oliver to grab some milk from the fridge. After the glass was poured, she offered him a cookie, and they each took a bite before setting it back on the plate with amused giggles coming from both of them. "Santa duty," Oliver grinned down at her, "I get it now."

Felicity held up a finger as she found pot holders so she could take the decorating cookies out of the oven. "Now you can help me with these."

It didn't take them long to get all the cookies into a container, fill the icing bottles, and set out the array of sprinkles. "Do they do this every Christmas?" Oliver asked.

Felicity hummed, smiling. "Kids on Christmas morning? Insane." Felicity gestured to the preparation, "this is the distraction until their grandparents get here."

Nodding in understanding, Oliver bumped his hip against hers, smiling down at her. "Thea and I never really had traditions growing up. This...this is something I could get on board with."

"Mmm," she curled into his side, sliding under his arm. "I'm all for traditions. The Diggle's spend a lot of time decorating and getting things in order for family to come though," she scrunched up her nose. "My dad was the only one who celebrated Christmas, so after he left, my mom and I would spend the whole day in our PJ's."

"I like that tradition, too." Oliver answered lowly, a soft expression crossing his face. And she felt like she could just imagine some version of what he was thinking; quiet Christmas mornings with a family and nowhere to be. No one to entertain. Hot chocolate and board games and taking their time to open presents. It surprised her how vividly she could imagine that future. 

His eyes fell to her lips, and Oliver let out a deep breath, looking down at her with so much desire in his eyes. And just like it always seemed to, the expression on his face left her a little breathless. She'd never had anyone look at her like that. Focus on her as if she was the most important thing. The only thing he could see.

"All right, you two," John interrupted from the doorway, making Felicity gasp and Oliver tighten his arms around her. "The guest bedroom is all set up. Take a shower and get some sleep."

"Thank you, John." Oliver offered, and Felicity was warmed by the genuine smile they shared. For whatever reason, it felt like some kind of understanding between them.

Diggle nodded, "thanks for your help."

"Goodnight, Dig." She waved, "we'll see you in the morning."

Felicity lead Oliver to the bathroom, showing him where to find a towel and anything he might need, then they made their way to the bedroom, where they each groaned as they pulled clothes to sleep in out of their bags. "I can't wait to take a warm shower," Felicity sighed, tugging off her sweater.

Oliver nodded adamantly, "I can't wait to sleep." He flopped onto the bed, stretching his legs out. "You can shower first, honey," Oliver offered, already closing his eyes.

Giggling, she crawled on top of him, cupping his face in her palms as his hands instinctively wandered up her thighs to her hips. "Am I going to have to wake you up when I get back?"

"Umm," Oliver pouted, his eyes still closed, and Felicity couldn't resist kissing him, feeling his fingers dig into her exposed skin as soon as her lips touched his. "Probably."

"Maybe you should join me then," she mumbled against his mouth.

His eyebrow shot up, opening his eyes to look at her. "I think I might've just won over John's approval, let's not give him a reason to hate my guts by having shower sex in his house."

She laughed lightly, rubbing her nose against his. "John's upstairs. Asleep. Besides, he'll appreciate our thoughtfulness in conserving water."

"You're trouble, Smoak," Oliver grinned. "Lots and lots of trouble."

"You love me."

He sighed, pulling back to look at her, his eyes holding that special softness that she was pretty sure he reserved just for her. "I really, really do."


End file.
